1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to read-only memory and, more specifically, to a flash read-only memory updater apparatus and method.
2. Background Art
Today, computers use permanent memory to store the software code that provides essential low-level services, commonly called Basic Input/Ouput Services, some type of storage device to provide access to an operating system that provides higher level services, and some type of storage device that allows a user to run application programs and retrieve stored data. For example, one configuration is for a personal computer to have the Basic Input/Output Services stored in an integrated circuit located on the motherboard, and to provide volatile memory chips, commonly referred to as random access memory, into which programs or parts of programs are retrieved from a secondary storage device for operation.
As technological demands on computers increase the area of solid state disk technology has been increasingly researched to develop improved computer components. The concept behind solid state disk technology is to use integrated circuits, such as random operating memory, random access memory, and electrically erasable programmable read-only memory, not only as primary system memory, but also as secondary storage so that hard disk drives can be replaced. The process of re-encoding read-only memory, however, is self-limiting because as the number of electrons on the floating gate of the memory cell increases, the potential of the floating gate decreases until the potential on the floating gate is insufficient to create a detectable current in the channel section of the memory cell.
A new type of solid state memory, called flash memory, has recently been used in solid state disk technology applications. Flash memory components are constructed of arrays of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory devices that can be simultaneously erased. Flash memory components have very favourable attributes, such as fast access, low power consumption, high reliability, and relatively low cost. Technological developments related to flash memory are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,000 to Onishi entitled Non-Volatile Semiconductor Memory Device Programmable and Erasable at Low Voltage, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,345 to Matsubara entitled Microcomputer Having CPU and Built-In Flash Memory That is Rewritable Under Control of the CPU Analyzing a Command Supplied from an External Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,767 to Jones entitled System and Method for Accessing Peripheral Devices on a Non-Functional Controller, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,357 to Moran entitled Flash Memory System Providing both BIOS and User Storage Capability. When the data that is stored in flash memory is flawed, as originally installed, or in need of being upgraded due to a corresponding upgrade of the associated computer, the flash random access memory must be separated from the printed circuit board using a soldering iron, or equivalent technique. Then, the flash memory must be inserted in an updater, and then remounted onto the printed circuit board. As such, it is difficult for a user to update the flash memory and the printed circuit board can be damaged by the high amounts of heat generated from the soldering iron or the flash memory can be damaged in the act of removing it and securing it onto the printed circuit board.
I believe that it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a flash memory updater that can update a flash memory without removing it from a printed circuit board, that is easy for a user to operate, reduces the cost of updating flash memory by eliminating the flash memory removal and re-attaching steps, and allows for the efficient and for more timely upgrade of flash memory.